Needing You
by DirtySituation
Summary: The Cullens have defeated Victoria's newborns and life goes on but as always Jasper is worrying about his wife. Canon. Rated M for lemons.


**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note: This is my first lemon and I haven't wrote in a while. I thought of something simple. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Needing You**

I traced the contours of my newly formed scar on my wrist with my fingertips, the distorted crescent shape easily recognisable amongst the others covering my battle worn body. The stinging had subsided a few days ago and I frowned in recognition of the pain that I had to slightly endure, I had let my thoughts trail back to the moment I had been bitten and the moment I let the newborn vampire slip too easily from my grasp, a mistake I _rarely_ make.

I glanced back up at my reflection in the mirror as I pulled my shirt sleeve back down to cover my arm. It had been over a week since we defeated Victoria and her newborns with rendered help from the wolves and I stood staring back at myself wondering if my training that I provided really did help my family or was it luck as, Carlisle previously stated.

_Did I really just doubt myself? _I wondered as my mind thought back to the scar on my wrist and I shook my head momentarily as I let it pass.

I was saving my Alice from the newborn that became increasingly close to her. Although she insisted she didn't need any help and thought I was an overprotective fool, like always. It still didn't stop me from protecting her though.

Looking around the bedroom I came to realise that the house was still quiet, the others had gone out for a hunt and for once I decided against it by not joining them, instead I was waiting for Alice, to return from one of her trips to the mall; which happens to be a couple of times a week.

Chuckling quietly to myself I was glad I didn't have to embark on my wife's trip today, but I knew what kind of horrors waited for me when she got back.

"_Try this on, Jasper…the colour is perfect on you." _I remembered and chuckled again at the time I was made to try on a pink shirt. Alice was ambient on making me try it on and completely unaware that Emmett was certainly going to make a joke about it.

_Which he did._

I stepped back from the mirror still smiling as I made my way to the window, the rain was beating against the glass as I checked my watch for what seemed like the hundredth time today, I realised suddenly she wasn't back and I listened for the distinctive Porsche engine noise amongst the nearby traffic.

Nothing.

_Where was she?_

_She was never late.. Maybe she got caught up in a sale? _

_Or maybe something else happened?… or I was just missing her terribly._

My worries were getting the better of me and I moved quickly to the bed where I had left my phone, I flicked through the messages in a hurry and I frowned at nothing recent I'd received from Alice, but just a stupid text from Emmett.

_Baseball time tonight! $150 that I win! :D_

I grumbled quietly to myself at how Emmett thought he actually had a chance.

Alice must of seen my worries as my thumb hovered over the call button under her name, the quiet purr of the Porsche engine could be heard easily from the highway as it neared the end of the driveway.

My movements were quick as I went to the window to check for myself, making sure that my mind wasn't actually playing tricks on me.

The canary yellow paint job came into view as I watched the car drive up to the house and it stopped abruptly. Raising my eyebrow at the sudden breaking, I watched as Alice delicately stepped out of the car and gave a cheeky grin up at the window.

_Yeah she saw I was worrying._

I couldn't help but smile back as she gave a small wave and collected the many bags from the back of the car. She placed them carefully on her arms but eventually piled them on each other, the pile reaching way over her view.

I laughed at the sight and only now realised the rain was coming down harder, I saw her struggles with the car door and the bags.

_Where are my manners? _I thought to myself as I made my way out the bedroom and down the stairs, going humanly slow as possible. It's what she gets for making me worry so much.

Reaching the door I heard her squeals from the rain and I watched on as she stopped just inside. Alice shook her wet messy hair and grinned up at me, passing me the bags at the same time I smiled back as she unbuttoned her jacket.

I chuckled as I set the bags down on the floor beside me. _These can wait until later. _I turned slowly back around knowing I had those eyes boring into my back and I held up my hands before I looked on at Alice.

"I know, I know." I dropped my hands, scrunching my nose up in defeat as I looked towards my pixie.

"You worry too much, Jazz." Alice spoke calmly but crossed her arms as if I had upset her.

I smiled at the sight of Alice, her hair and clothes drenched from the rain; the way she hung her arms across herself and how she was trying to look serious but her emotions said otherwise.

She was calm, happy in herself too. Alice wasn't mad and I tilted my head letting her emotions radiate, I was able to calm myself too now.

"I'm sorry." I replied quietly as I stepped forward to her and unfolded Alice's arms, taking one of her hands in my own and squeezed it gently for reassurance. "I know I worry too much."

Alice looked up into my eyes smiling sweetly as she spoke. "I know, but I can take care of myself you see." She chirped and giggled as she stood on tip toes, placing a kiss on my lips as she squeezed my hand.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled and she smiled back giving me a wink.

I watched on as I saw Alice move her hand down from mine and rested it slightly over the scar on my wrist, a small frown appeared as she lifted the sleeve up to view it properly. Her head tilted to the side and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

_Alice? Guilty?_

I frowned at even the slightest thought of Alice thinking this was her fault. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed quietly, even with the heightened hearing I could barely tell it was a sigh. Alice rubbed her thumb aimlessly over the scar, her eyebrows pulling together to meet in the middle as if she was thinking.

_Something was troubling her._

"I saw in my visions, of you looking at.." She finally replied and nodded as in indication of the scar she was talking about.

"And?" I asked mused.

"If I had been watching what I was doing, Jazz this wouldn't of happened to you." She finally replied quietly as if like a shy child.

_Knew it._

"Alice." I sighed quietly as I influenced her emotions with reassurance and calm. "You didn't do this, it wasn't your fault."

Alice pulled my sleeve back down over my wrist and I watched her now calm state as she looked up to me. I placed my hand under her chin giving her a smile, she returned it and took my hand again.

I gave her a slight nod and stared deep into her eyes making sure she wasn't feeling guilty anymore, I couldn't have her think this was her fault. I was making sure Alice was okay and I shouldn't of taken my attention off the newborn I was in lock with.

_I admit that._

"I'm the overprotective fool, remember." I winked to take her mind off the subject quickly and I heard her giggle in response.

"Yes, you really are." She smiled.

"So technically, it's _my_ fault." I smiled back towards her and chuckled. "Each and every one of these were."

Alice shook her head as if she didn't want to discuss it anymore, we knew each other too well; we could practically read one another's minds at times. Instead she smiled again and squeezed my hand gently.

I smiled at the small gesture she gave back and I leaned forward letting my forehead press against her own, closing my eyes as I inhaled her sweet scent that always relaxed me.

"What are you thinking?" I heard her ask. I shook my head smiling in response and pulled back to look into her eyes once again.

"Nothing, love."

Alice raised her eyebrow and tilted her head making her more alluring than usual. I couldn't help but laugh quietly, taking in all her beautiful features as I watched her.

"It's obviously something, I know it." She ran a hand through her soaked hair making it spike up in all directions.

"Just…" I paused wondering to myself as I cupped Alice's cheeks in my hands. She already knew how much I was worried, she didn't need to know it again. "Just how much I missed you, I always do.. even if you leave for a short while." I watched as her smile grew from my words and she placed her hands over mine.

"Such a gentleman." Alice spoke softly, her smile turning into a grin as she pronounced one of her favourite lines to me.

"So… you didn't miss me then, darling?" I teased.

_Play the southern accent card Jasper._

I grinned as I watched Alice bite down gently on her bottom lip obviously liking the use of _my _accent. She'd always loved my accent and encouraged me to speak like it more often when at home, she didn't want me to lose _my_ southern side.

"Of course I missed you, Jazz, but I just couldn't tear myself away from the sales you see." She spoke quietly giving me a seductive smirk. I knew she was teasing too, I could feel it from her emotions; they were playful and mischievous.

"But you did, because you saw me worry." I stated with a smile as I placed a small kiss on her lips and I let my arms wrap around her waist. I felt her smile back against my own and she drew her arms up around my neck. Alice leaned in closer to me, her lips lingered barely over my own as she kissed me tenderly.

I held her small frame impossibly closer to me, trying to get as little space as I could. I feathered her lips with another small kiss as I heard her breathing which was unnecessary pick up.

Alice smiled against my lips and whispered in response. "I didn't leave because I saw you worry, Jazz.. But that was one of the reasons, yes".

I raised my eyebrow wondering what she meant when I came into check of her emotions again and I glanced back down at Alice, seeing her already looking up at me, knowing full well how she was feeling.

_Lustful._

My eyes quickly found Alice's as I became overwhelmed with her emotions, and my thoughts so apparent that she was just messing with me; like her usual playful self. Alice would _'play' _as she called it.

We weren't so exuberant about our relationship, we prefer it to be discreet. It's the little things that matter to us, even when we're in public we don't express ourselves like the others but when Alice, would _'play' _it would become exciting, almost like a game. When you can feel emotions from myself and Alice it can become _difficult _at times.

My thoughts became interrupted as Alice's lips crushed to mine, giving me clear indication she wasn't teasing. This wasn't a game. I held her close to me prolonging the kiss, it was heated; rough and passionate.

"When are the others coming back?" I asked not letting my lips leave hers for too long.

Alice tangled her fingers through my hair and gave me a slight playful smirk which I felt against my lips. "Not for a few hours yet." She whispered.

_Long enough. _

I lifted my pixie up allowing her legs to wrap loosely around my waist, her wet clothes now leaving mine damp as she pressed back against me. My hands were placed under Alice's thighs to hold her up, I smirked against her lips as I backed her up against the wall.

She clung to me and hung her arms back down around my neck; her head leaning back against the wall as I let my lips trail from her own and down her jaw line slowly. Alice's skin was smooth under my touch, my lips feathered their way down her neck.

My teeth grazed lightly over her skin, I felt her shiver slightly from my touch as I held her. Alice's emotions were rolling off her stronger with each movement I made, she purred in response as I slid a hand from under her thigh to her hip, still managing to hold her with ease.

My hand slipped under her blouse and I let my fingertips trace small patterns over her stomach, Alice shivered again and placed her hands on both of my cheeks; bringing my lips back to her own, she kissed me feverishly with passion.

I groaned quietly against her lips as I fumbled with unbuttoning her wet blouse. _Damm clothes. _I thought as I heard a seductive giggle from Alice and I grinned against her lips as I managed to get the blouse finally off her.

"You could of helped me you know, darling." I said bringing my hand back to her toned stomach, I couldn't help but run it lightly up to her lace bra.

"It's fun to see you struggle, Jazz." She grinned teasingly and glanced down towards my hand.

_There was the 'play' part again._

I chuckled at the thought of Alice and her ways, I shook my head and leaned down placing a kiss on her chest, I heard a sharp intake from her as my lips trailed down further and I kissed between her breasts, my fingers gripped lightly at the front of her bra itching to free it from herself and I glanced back up towards her for acknowledgement; she was biting her lip as her eyes were closed, her face filled with pure bliss. It was a sight I loved so much.

I wasn't going to give Alice the satisfaction yet, we had a while. I could 'play' too, it wasn't just her game. I smirked at my own idea and watched as Alice looked back down to me with the same expression.

"How about a shower?" I asked letting my eyes roam over her frame remembering she was wet from the rain. "You're already wet.. so." I gave a wink knowing, Alice would catch the double meaning to that.

_Very un-gentleman like of me._

I reluctantly looked away from Alice's body and glanced up towards her eyes, they widened with excitement as it was an indication she caught my drift. She gave me a cheeky grin as she leaned in closer to me and I watched as her lips parted seductively.

Alice giggled as I felt her hands slide slowly from my neck and down my shoulders, she played with my shirt buttons; almost teasingly as her delicate touch made it's way down to the bottom button. Her fingers working quickly now as she popped the buttons moving upwards back to my collar.

_Why was she giggling? ..and why is this taking so long? Damm clothes._

"Of course I'd like to, Jazz." Alice whispered bringing her lips back to my own as she carefully slid the shirt off my shoulders, her fingers trailing over my bare chest as she nipped at my lips. "That's if we make it to the shower though." I heard her tease as I felt a slight smirk against my smile.

I growled low in anticipation from her words; my fingers, which were still gripping Alice's bra, clenched tighter and I yanked the lace from her body easily, her breasts freeing perfectly in front of me and she gasped in response. But, Alice mirrored _my_ actions, she ripped the shirt from me and discarded the remains to the floor quickly.

"I thought _you_ didn't like ripping clothes darling?" I asked huskily with a smirk as my lips moved from her own and I made my way back down to her neck.

I felt Alice shift for a second and she leaned forward to me, her cool breath at my ear and she nibbled on the lobe slowly while whispering again. "I'll make an exception this time." She purred quietly.

I dropped the remains of the shredded bra and let my free hand gently roam up the side of her slim figure while I still held her with the other. Alice leaned back against the wall behind herself as my touches barely made contact with her skin; her head tilted and her chest rose towards my hand, she was enjoying it and I watched on; entranced at the raven beauty in front of me.

Alice raked her nails loosely up my back towards my shoulders, her movements were delicate but keen. My hand now cupping her breast and I felt Alice shiver underneath me as my thumb rubbed slowly over her already hardened nipple.

"So perfect." I mumbled against her neck, my teeth grazing lightly over the skin as I took her nipple between my finger and thumb.

Alice moaned quietly pushing her chest back into my hand. "Oh, Jazz…" Her words barely a whisper as I continued to tease her.

I groaned in response as I pulled her impossibly closer to me, my arousal straining against my jeans. Alice knew what she was doing to me, I felt her legs tightening around my waist as if yearning for more.

_I can't take this. _

My growls became more prominent as she continued to tease me and I didn't want to waste anymore time _'playing_'. I wanted her, I needed her. Alice felt the same, her emotions were clear to me, like always. It was obvious this shower would cease to exist with us, we wouldn't make it and I was sure of it.

I glanced around the room catching sight of the couch and I didn't hesitate at all; moving quickly to the two piece making sure I still had hold of Alice. Her eyes widened with a grin as if she wasn't expecting it. I layed her down onto the couch keeping her legs hooked around my waist. She pulled me back down to her and ravished my lips with her own, she kissed me eagerly while her hands slid down my torso to my stomach.

Alice made quick work of my belt and gave it a tug breaking the jean straps that supported it, she smirked against my lips obviously proud of her actions. She moved to my jeans, I felt her hands fumble as if impatiently trying to push them down, so I intervened and tore them quickly off me. I shook my head, slightly smirking as I wasn't going to take my time with her own jeans, I hooked my fingers in the loops and ripped them off with ease.

Alice's toned legs hung loosely around my waist now and my fingers trailed lightly over the smooth skin of her thighs. She lifted her hips to me pressing against my arousal, her moans mumbled against my lips from the friction she just gave and I couldn't help but groan as I felt her grind teasingly.

"I need you, Jazz." Alice pleaded.

"So impatient darling." I mumbled through the kisses as my fingers gripped at the thin lace panties she was wearing.

"Says the most impatient person." I felt her smirk creep against my lips; speaking with barely a whisper to me.

_That was true._

I gave a sly smile as I ripped the lace material off Alice, her body perfect, like always and I couldn't help but run my hand from her thigh to her breasts again. I didn't want to rush this part, I wanted to savour this moment by admiring my wife; the way her skin felt under my fingertips and how with each touch I made, she would be inclined by lifting towards the palm of my hand, as if begging for more.

My hand trailed back down her stomach and moved between her legs, and I felt her bite down on my bottom lip, she knew what I was going to do and I didn't need her to ask as my fingers brushed through her slick wet folds.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Alice as her hips lifted into my hand and her soft moans melted against my lips. My thumb playfully caressing her clit as she rose her hips again and she jerked slightly, I felt her mouth part against my own letting my tongue slide slowly over her bottom lip and she groaned in ecstasy from the little pleasure I was giving her.

My fingers found her soaked entrance and I heard her gasp in response to the feeling, she bucked her hips allowing two of my fingers to easily slide into her. Alice moaned sweetly as I curled them playfully, her slick walls enveloping around them as she leaned her head back on the couch.

Alice's hands soon found their way down my back again and moved them to my hips, she gripped the material of my boxers and ripped them easily off me, finally giving me freedom that I had been so longing for. She glided her hands to the base of my member, where she gave a small squeeze before sliding them to the tip and she circled her thumb over it teasingly. I groaned from Alice's touch and she continued to move her hips into my hand beckoning for more, her moans filling the room along with her emotions; I let the waves of lust strengthen and Alice whined in response.

Alice lifted her head and looked straight back to me with pleading eyes. "I need you, Jazz.." She moaned through her words repeating herself from earlier and nipped at my lips begging as she squeezed the tip of my member.

I leaned into Alice groaning with the pleasure she gave me, I slid my fingers quickly from her and my hand moved straight to her hip; grasping it as I pulled her closer to me, my lips pressing hard to hers as she guided the tip to her soaked entrance.

I gripped Alice's side pulling her up to me and making her leg hook around my waist, we both gasped as I slowly entered her soaked core, her slick walls tightening around my member already. I felt her hands in my hair clutching at the roots hard as she mumbled soft moans against my lips. Alice's hips bucked against my own as we found a slow rhythm; her moans became louder and I lifted her leg again making me plunge deeper without second thought.

Alice threw her head back in pure bliss, I buried my face into the nape of her neck groaning against her skin; my hand shifted from her hip to her ass where I gave it a squeeze. I felt her hips jerk hard against me, giving me the incitive to quicken my own.

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice cried out letting her grip tighten on my hair and her legs clasped around my waist more.

Growling loudly into Alice's neck while she moved with me, her moans filling the room again along with her emotions that she was trying so hard to keep under control; her unnecessary breaths heightened as she arched her back and her chest pressed to mine.

_God, she is perfect._

"Jazz!" I heard her cry out again, her emotions overwhelming me and I couldn't help but push them back. It sent Alice over the edge with pleasure and I felt her walls clench tightly around _my_ member causing me to moan into her neck.

I lifted my head bringing my mouth back to hers; my kisses desperate and needy, I couldn't get enough of Alice and how she made me feel. Our breaths amalgamated together as we moved in sync with one another and, Alice's eyes squeezed shut knowing I had hit that sweet spot; her moans in contrast to my own as they became erratic and I felt her emotions begin to peak.

"Let it go, darling." I motioned groaning hoarsely into her mouth, my own breaths becoming unsteady too not being able to hold back for much longer.

Alice's lips parted as I felt her shake beneath me, I held her again feeling her body arch up against mine; her breaths quickened and she cried out in pleasure clinging to me tightly. I bit down on Alice's lip feeling her cover me in her sweet juices; her emotions washing back over me as my moans became mumbled low against her mouth, giving in to my own release. Alice's body was still shaking as I moved with her riding out our climaxes together.

Our movements slowed and I felt Alice smile as I kissed her tenderly, her fingers loosened on my hair and she bought them to my cheeks; she cupped them in her small hands pecking my lips with her own. I smiled feathering her lips softly and whispered sweet nothings while my fingers traced lightly over her legs.

I heard Alice giggle quietly, stroking her thumbs over my cheeks and her unnecessary breathing steadied as she looked up to me.

"What are you giggling at, love?" I grinned questioning her.

Alice smirked pulling back from my lips, she shook her head slightly. "I won't be able to look at this couch now without laughing." She giggled again widening her eyes with amusement.

_Typical, Alice._

I chuckled softly and rolled off her to lay on my side; my arm around Alice as she hooked her leg over mine. Her fingertips aimlessly dancing over the skin of my chest and I watched her for a moment smiling as I took every part of her in.

"I love you." I said mindlessly; it was one of the countless things I would say to,Alice each day and I would always remind her how much I really do.

"I love you too, Jazz." I smiled and I felt her emotions wash over me with love and admiration, like so many times before and I still couldn't believe how she could love someone like me.

_Truly lucky._

I held Alice close to me and sighed with content; happy in the moment and I watched her eyes look up to me. "What's wrong?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

I couldn't help but smile back feeling her worry take over. "Nothing is wrong, love. Everything is perfect." I smiled quickly reassuring her and leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead.

Alice relaxed in my arms and continued to trace her fingertips over my chest, her movements delicate and I closed my eyes letting her emotions wash over me; if sleep were possible with us I'm sure we would be right now. I concentrated on Alice's breathing for a while, listening to her meaningless breaths and began to think back to earlier when she was feeling guilty.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked keeping my eyes closed but couldn't help but smirk at my own question and thought about how we now ended up.

I felt Alice tilt her head in my arms and her fingertips found my cheek again. "Yes, but you know we're just getting started, right?" She spoke cooingly as her emotions appeared playful once again.

_We are?_

"What are you suggesting?" I opened an eye taking a peek at my mischievous pixie and I watched on as she pouted cutely while giving me a wink.

"I think you know, Jazz." Alice teased grinning wickedly at me.

_Oh definitely. Yes._

Alice shifted and sat up in front of me, her eyes widened with excitement as I let my arms wrap loosely around her waist. She bit down on her bottom lip subtlety giving me a hint of what she wanted; of what I wanted and my eyes roamed over her figure, once again relishing the fact that she was actually mine.

_Beautiful. _

My pixie leaned down closer, I watched her lips turn to one of my favourite smiles she gave and I was completely captivated by her. Alice stopped inches from me, her expression changing quickly and her smile now fell as her eyes glazed over. I knew that look anywhere, Alice was having a vision and immersed in what she was seeing, her motionless state began to worry me but I had to be patient as she would soon tell me.

I raised my eyebrow now curious to what she was seeing and I nudged her gently with my arm that I had around her waist. "Alice, what is it?" I asked slightly concerned at her sudden stillness.

Before I could even register what was going on Alice moved suddenly; her figure was barely a blur in front of me as she leapt off the couch and went behind it without a word. I blinked not ever seeing her move that quick before and I sat up wondering what she was doing.

"Whoa! Check out the lace bra, Edward!" I heard the recognisable booming voice and I turned quickly seeing Emmett holding up the shredded remains of Alice's lace bra, his eyes widened in horror as he stared back at me.

_Oh god no._

In a hurry, I grabbed the nearest piece of clothing I could find to cover myself but only to realise it was part of Alice's panties which I tore off earlier and I heard her childish giggles from behind the couch as I pulled one of the cushions to me.

"Jazz? Bro?" I glanced back towards Emmett who was still clutching Alice's bra, my eyes darted behind him and towards my family who now stood next to him with the same expression as my brother.

_Thanks Alice._

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I had fun writing it. Tell me what you thought and review! :D_

_Thanks! x_


End file.
